Thể loại:Nhân Vật
__NOCATEGORYGALLERY____NOEDITSECTION__ thumb|300px|link=|Trang chọn nhân vật trước khi tạo ra thế giới Hiện tại có mười một nhân vật trong Don't Starve (gồm các nhân vật bản mở rộng và trừ các nhân vật mod). Nhân vật đầu tiên Wilson ,được xem là nhân vật chính cũng như là tiêu điểm cốt truyện của game. Hầu hết các nhân vật khác đều có thế mở khóa khi đủ kinh nghiệm, đã được tích lũy, đạt được sau khi chết hoặc khi trốn thoát đến một thế giới mới. Ngoại trừ có ba nhân vật không thể đạt được bằng điểm kinh nghiệm thông thường, mà phải thông qua các chiến tích trong game. Nếu người chơi chưa mở khóa một nhân vật, sẽ xuất hiện những cái bóng riêng của họ. Khi chọn một cái bóng, Poster bên trái sẽ là một chiếc quan tài được khóa bằng xích và một chiếc khóa, và mô tả chỉ đơn giản là "The Unknown" ("Vô Danh"). Mỗi nhân vật có một "tiếng nói" bởi một nhạc cụ riêng (trừ Wes, cậu bé diễn kịch câm) và lời nói khác nhau khi xem xét các đồ dùng và các vật thể (Wes thường diễn kịch, nhưng vẫn có lời thoại, "I can't do that" ("Tôi không thể làm thế") trong một vài trường hợp). Ngoài ra, mỗi nhân vật có ít nhất một đặc điểm hoặc một kỹ năng đặc trưng. Dưới đây là các kỹ năng và yêu cầu để mở khóc mỗi nhân vật. (các nhân vật bản mở rộng có một biểu tượng sau tên họ.) Mở Khóa Nhân Vật thumb|Bảng tóm tắt Nhân vật mới được mở khóa bằng cách kiếm Điểm Kinh Nghiệm (đkn). Đkn có được khi nhân vật chết hoặc trốn thoát bằng cách sử dụng Đồ Gỗ. Bảng tóm tắt (bên phải) xuất hiện ở cuối mỗi thế giới và cho biết bao lâu (số ngày) mà người chơi sống được. Mỗi ngày sinh tồn cho 20 điểm kinh nghiệm. Nhân vật sống càng lâu, đkn kiếm được càng nhiều. Hiện, KN bị giới hạn ở mức 1600 trong game cơ bản và 1920 trong bản mở rộng Reign of Giants. thumb|180px|Bảng điểm kinh nghiệm cũ. Sau bản cập nhật "Strange New Powers", khi kinh nghiệm đạt mức giới hạn, xuất hiện một hình bóng của một nhân vật chưa phát hành với sừng và tai có thể thấy như con dê, trông giống với Wortox. thumb|Bảng mới lúc ĐKN đạt giới hạn. Tuy nhiên sau bản cập nhật "All's Well That Maxwell", bảng kinh nghiệm giới hạn trước đó đã bị gỡ bỏ, và thay bởi một cái mới không có bóng. Các Nhân Vật Chưa Hoàn Thành Có một số dự án bổ sung nhân vật cho Don't Starve. Những nhân vật này chỉ tồn tại trong các bức chân dung, âm thanh, và các tìm kiếm nhỏ khác chủ yếu trong các tập tin của game. Đối với danh sách các nhân vật chưa hoàn thiện này, tham khảo tại trang Các Nhân Vật Chưa Hoàn Thành. Nhân vật "Không-người chơi" Maxwell (Nhận Vật Phản Diện) ' Maxwell xuất hiện trước khi bắt đầu mọi lần chơi, và nói, ''"Say pal, you don't look so good. You better find something to eat before night comes!" ("Này, trong ngươi có vẻ không ổn lắm. Tốt hơn là ngươi nên kiếm thứ gì đó để ăn trước khi đêm xuống đi!") Ông ta biến mất trước khi người chơi điều khiển nhân vật. Như đã thấy trong đoạn phim Tri Thức Cấm, Maxwell đưa cho Wilson kiến thức cần thiết để chế tạo nên một cổ máy dịch chuyển thứ đã bắt lấy anh sau khi khởi động. Maxwell sẽ không xuất hiện khi chơi chính ông, thay vào đó ông ta sẽ nói, "Freedom, at last!" ("Tự do, cuối cùng cũng!") '''Abigail Abigail là người chị song sinh, và cũng như là đặc điểm của Wendy, cô có thể được triệu hồi bằng Bông Hoa của cô. Bên lề * Tất cả tên nhân vật đều bất đầu bằng chử W ngoài Maxwell. Trong mã game, tên của Maxwell được viết là "Waxwell," cho phù hợp với các nhân vật khác và để không nhầm lẫn giữ nhân vật chơi Maxwell với KNC Maxwell. Tuy nhiên trong phần giới thiệu câu đố, khẳng định rằng Maxwell tên thật là William. ** Tên các nhân vật đều bắt đầu bằng chữ W ban đầu là không chủ ý, nhưng Klei quyết định chọn làm điều đó. * Wolfgang trước đây được mở khóa sau Wendy. * Tất cả mọi nhân vật đều thuận cả hai tay nhờ sprite work của họ. Thư viện Ảnh All characters.png|Các nhân vật trong game. Beards.jpg|Quá trình mọc râu của Wilson Willow Lighter.png|Willow và chiếc bật lửa của cô Wolfgang-Models.png|Wolfgang với các dáng vẻ khác nhau Wendy and Abigail.jpg|Wendy và Abigail bên lò lửa WX spark.png|WX-78 đang trong tình trạng "System Overload" (Hệ Thống Quá Tải) Wickerbottom Lightning.png|Wickerbottom đang triệu hồi tia sét với cuốn sách Werebeavernightvision.png|Woodie trong hình dạng Werebeaver Wes with balloons.jpg|Wes và những quả bóng bay Shadow Summon.jpg|Maxwell đang tạo những Con Rối Bóng Tối Wigfrid special.png|Wigfrid đội nón sắt và cầm cây giáo đặc trưng của cô Webber special.png|Webber với bộ râu tơ và vài người bạn nhện của cậu Thể_loại:Nội Dung